IBelieve In Bigfoot
iBelieve in Bigfoot is the 17th episode of Season 3 of iCarly. It aired on May 8th, 2010. The gang heads upstate to look for Bigfoot after new footage of the creature surfaces on the news. Plot After a recent sighting of the mythical creature, Bigfoot, the iCarly gang tries to prove the legendary apelike figure claimed to have been seen by thousands out there is real. Carly, intent on redeeming herself of the F she received in fifth grade for writing a paper on Bigfoot, tries to find evidence that he's real along with Sam and Freddie, while Spencer searches for the Beavecoon, who, according to him, is "about yay wide and yay long, has the head of a beaver and the body of a racoon". A bigfoot-expert, Dr. Sydney Van Gurbin, mentions he is going hunting to find it in Mount Baker National Forest, and the four set out as well. After arriving at the forest and finding nothing, Sam traps "Bigfoot" with a rope trap, but they discover it is Dr. van Gurbin, who wants to get publicity for his book. Spencer then says he has been attacked by bigfoot, but when he leads them in the woods, there is nothing. After hearing their RV starting and honking, they return to their parking spot to find it has been stolen. They initially supect Dr. van Gurbin, but soon discover he is still dressing up as Bigfoot to fool people. It is unclear who took their RV, because they dismiss the idea of Bigfoot stealing an RV as ridiculous. However, they hear roaring in the distance, and see the RV driving away. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Trivia *The show Celebrities Underwater that Freddie is watching was used in Drake and Josh. *In the beginning, Freddie is dressed as Michael Jackson in Thriller. Carly is dressed as Cyndi Lauper. *Robin's Weiners is named after the show's supervising producer, Robin Weiner. *The Celebrities Underwater show that Freddie was watching, featured David Schwimmer. David Schwimmer was also mentioned in the iCarly episode iMeet Fred. *Beavecoon.org directs you to the iCarly website. *Carly wore a Justin Bieber shirt in this episode. *The beavecoon was later referenced in iSell Penny Tees. Spencer is still believes in it deeply. *When this episode aired in the United Kingdom the scene where Carly puts the turkey baster in Spencer's ear is cut out. Quotes a report about bigfoot Carly: '''There! You see? Bigfoot! '''Freddie: '''Couldn´t it just be a guy in a costume? '''Carly: '''Maybe you´re just a guy in a costume! '''Freddie: ''down at the Michael Jackson costume he´s wearing Actually, I am. ''comes into the room trying to get water out of his ear Sam: That´s a pretty sexy dance there. Spencer: I didn't know a hot dog place could be called a wienery. for Bigfoot Freddie: See anything? Carly: Just trees ... and some bushes ... and ... chuckles two squirrels wrestling. Freddie: Carly? Carly: Yeah? Freddie: They're not wrestling. Carly: a closer look; embarrassed Oh... Spencer: Did you see those two squirrels?! Carly: Don't talk about it! References *Promo #1 *Promo #2 Category:Season 3 317 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia